Science of Love
by nhaer042
Summary: A Chrom/Miriel fic because, darn it, this needs to be a thing!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little project I wanted to do because Chrom needs more romantic supports and I thought Miriel would be an interesting one to do. I have no big plans for this story and will be updating whenever I get a good idea or someone gives me a good suggestion. Feel free to leave ideas if you have any.**

* * *

Miriel watched with a scrutinizing gaze as Robin spoke to Chrom. She had heard that Robin was their new tactician and after seeing him command the Shepherds on the Northroad, she gathered that he was very much competent at the job. However, upon observing the unarguably Plegian marks on his robe, she had her suspicions. Once Chrom was finished talking to Robin, Miriel approached him. "Pardon me, Chrom."

Chrom looked at her and smiled. "Ah, Miriel. Glad you could make it in time. You were a big help. Especially once you gave Vaike his axe."

"I merely performed my duties as expected of all Shepherds. It deserves no special commendations. Besides, I have another matter I wish to discuss my thought on if you would be willing to oblige."

Chrom nodded. "Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"It involves our new tactician."

"Something wrong with him?"

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "I have yet to determine that. I am curious to know if you have been made aware of the Plegian markings lining the sleeves of his robes."

Chrom looked over his shoulder at Robin who was talking to Lissa. "Huh, I suppose he does. Didn't really notice before."

"I see." Miriel said. The irritation in her voice was clear.

Chrom raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"Chrom," Miriel began, "you are well aware of our agitated relationship with the Plegians yet you allow one who openly wears the marking of their religion into our ranks."

Chrom rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Robin doesn't exactly remember his past so-"

"Convenient," Miriel interrupted.

Chrom sighed. "Look, I already have Frederick breathing down my neck about this. Do you really have to join in?"

"You did say I was free to state my opinion on the matter."

Chrom grumbled. "I did say that didn't I?"

"I merely look out for the best interest of the Shepherds. As well as your own competence in leading them."

Chrom crossed his arms. "You think I'm incompetent?"

Miriel shook her head. "Permit me to clarify. While you are by no means a lackluster or uninspiring leader, some of you have a history of making brash and uninformed decisions. While you have yet to make one of truly dire consequences, luck is not a reliable ally when it comes to leadership. I merely wish to ensure that you preform your task to the fullest efficiency."

"Alright, alright, I see what you're. However, from what I've seen of Robin so far, he hasn't given me any reason to doubt his loyalty. But if it makes you feel better, feel free to keep an eye on him and report to me if anything suspicious happens, alright."

Miriel glared at him. "I feel like this is meant to be merely a placation so I leave you alone about the matter."

"No, I'm taking you seriously. That's why I want you to be the one to watch him just in case."

"Why not Frederick?"

"Oh, he's already doing that I'm sure. But I can trust you to be both objective and accurate in your observations." Chrom offered his hand to her. "Do we have a deal?"

Miriel adjusted her glasses and shook Chrom's hand. "This will suffice for the time being."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait on this. Procrastination is my greatest enemy. That and I'm bad at thinking of ideas sometimes.**

* * *

It was getting late Chrom noticed as he hacked away at the training dummy. He wiped his brow and decided to call it a day. As he walked into the barracks, he took a quick sniff of his armpits. "Ugh, gods, I need a bath." He looked at his arms and saw all the sweat on them. "How long was I out there?"

"Approximately four hours and forty-six minutes." Chrom spun around and saw Miriel behind him. "Roughly twenty minutes longer than your last continuous training session. Your endurance seems to have made a notable improvement."

"Um, Miriel, were you watching me?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. I'm conducting an experiment regarding the physical limitations of all the Shepherds. I thought such information might prove relevant for Robin in the future."

Chrom smiled. "So you're working with him now?"

"I'm conducting this experiment of my own volition. At present, Robin is unaware that I am doing this. However, I suppose you are somewhat accurate in your assessment."

"So do you trust him now?"

"After multiple conversations and observing his interactions with the other Shepherds, I find it safe to assume he holds no ill will towards you or anyone else in our fold."

"I told you there was no need to be suspicious."

"You were correct in your initial assumption, that much is undeniable. However, I still think it was ill advised to employ Robin's services without be certain that he wasn't a threat."

Chrom shrugged. "We would be in a rough spot right now if I hadn't. Sometimes you just need to go with your gut."

Miriel sighed. "That isn't the most prudent or safest course of action."

"Perhaps. But that's why I have people like you to look at my choices objectively and give me advice."

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "I was unaware you actually heeded our advice."

Chrom rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well perhaps I could stand to be a little more grateful about it." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. "Thank you for all your advice, Miriel. I really appreciate it."

Miriel blushed a little. "You're, um, quite welcome. Despite my criticisms, I still find you to be an adequate leader." She sniffed the air and pushed Chrom back a little. "Could you perhaps not stand so close? Your odor is very unpleasant."

Chrom chuckled nervously. "Right. Sorry."

* * *

 **I'll try to uopdate a little more often. I'm still open to suggestions for this story if you have any. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I got another one done! Hoorah! But in all seriousness, I could really use some suggestions. Anything you got. Just something to spark my imagination. Anywho, enjoy.**

* * *

Miriel stood by a small hole in the castle wall. "Interesting. This must have been the means by which the assassins infiltrated the castle. Although it's puzzling how they came to the knowledge of this hole's existence."

"Um, they didn't know about it," said a voice. Miriel turned around and saw the girl who called herself Marth standing behind her. "That was where I snuck in."

"Interesting. And, pray tell, how did you know it was there?"

Marth fidgeted nervously. "I, um, found it."

Miriel shook her head. "Highly unlikely. Despite being large enough for a person to crawl through, its location is in an obscure enough location to not be easily detected by the average passerby. One would need prior knowledge of its whereabouts to be able to use it effectively."

Marth gulped. "Lady Miriel, I understand your skepticism, but I'm afraid I cannot provide you with an adequate explanation.

Mirel raised a brow. "Hm, curious. I don't recall giving you my name."

Marth flinched. "Erm, your reputation precedes you, milady. I find you to be a particularly inspiring role model among the Shepherds."

Miriel glared a little. "Your flattery will not be sufficient to mislead me from my line of inquiry." Marth frowned and was about to speak when Miriel held up her hand. "However, you saved both Chrom and her Majesty. So I will desist my questioning for the time being."

Marth smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you, Lady Miriel. You have my genuine gratitude." Miriel nodded and stepped aside, allowing Marth to escape.

"She seems agreeable enough to trust." She adjusted her glasses a little. "But she bears a remarkable resemblance to Chrom."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This idea was inspired by a suggestion from Ethereal 780. Thanks for the idea!**

* * *

04

Miriel sketched notes down in her journal as she watched Sully train. She had agreed to study her comrade in order to find what made her so different from everyone else. So far the results were rather intriguing. Just as she was starting a new page, a loud crashing sound startled her, causing her to mess up her sentence and scratch a long line of ink across the page. With an irritated sigh, Miriel looked around for the offending noise and found Chrom standing over a destroyed training dummy.

"Damn, Chrom, what did the dummy ever do to you?" Sully asked with an amused smiled.

Chrom chuckled and shrugged. "Just got a little carried away I guess." He then noticed Miriel glaring at him. "Um, is something wrong, Miriel?"

"I am curious as to the reason for such destructive and rattling behavior," Miriel said. "I hope there is a satisfactory reason for the complete dismantling of expensive equipment." She showed Chrom her ruined journal page. "And disrupting valued research."

Sully snickered. "I'll just leave you two alone." Chrom glared at her as she left. The sound of Miriel clearing her throat returned his attention to the irritated woman.

"Look, Miriel," Chrom said. "I'm sorry I messed up your journal. I'll get you a new one if you want."

Miriel shook her head. "That isn't the primary concern. This has been the fourth training dummy in the last month you have destroyed."

Chrom raised a brow. "Fourth? That can't be right."

Miriel turned to another page in her journal and showed it to him "This is a list of all the equipment you have destroyed within the past three months alone." Chrom took the journal and looked at the three pages worth of damages. "By my estimation, you have cost the Shepherds at least three medium bullions worth of equipment."

"Three bullions? Sure I don't remember the equipment costing that much."

"There are also the repairs to the hole in the castle wall."

"You knew about that?!"

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "Please try to stay focused, Chrom." Chrom sighed but didn't complain. "I have tried to theorize the cause for the violent tendencies you display while training."

"Excuse me?"

"I have deduced that it might be a lashing out to a personal trauma in your past. Perhaps something to do with your childhood."

Chrom scratched his head. "What would make you think-"

"Or perhaps you have latent feelings of inferiority compared to the other males among the Shepherds. Perhaps Vaike specifically."

"Excuse me?"

"Or, more likely, you feel Robin has usurped you in terms of leadership of the Shepherds. Hi superior intellect and inclination for magic-"

"Miriel!" Chrom shouted. Startled, Miriel, looked at him. "It isn't any of those things."

"Then perhaps you could elaborate on what is."

Chrom sighed. "When I'm training, I try to picture myself on the battlefield protecting you and the others. I think about how much I want to keep you all safe at any cost."

Miriel nodded. "I see. Interesting. It seems my hypothesis was wrong. However, that doesn't change the fact that you have destroyed a fair amount of valuable equipment."

Chrom nodded. "I know, I know. I'll make sure it gets prepared and I'll try to be more careful in the future, alright?"

"Very well." Chrom nodded and started to leave. "Chrom?"

Chrom looked at her. "Yes."

"Your concern for the Shepherds is . . . comforting. Thank you."

Chrom smiled. "Of course. Can't let a brilliant mind like yours go to waste can I?" Miriel blushed a little as Chrom walked away.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Keep the ideas coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The following was inspired by suggestions by Teh Esprite and Potatoman098. Thnaks for the idea!**

* * *

"So what do you think the odds are?" Robin asked Miriel.

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "Hm." She looked at the map of the Plegian fortress where they were going to rescue Emmeryn. "They have the advantage in numbers as well as knowledge of the terrain. It is also highly probable they will have wyvern riders as well. We also lack mobility to traverse the sands."

"So if you were to put our chances into a number?"

"That is difficult to ascertain for certain. However, if I was to hazard a guess, I would estimate our odds to be roughly 1/18. Putting it generously."

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, boy. Chrom isn't going to like this."

"Not going to like what?" The sound of Chrom's voice startled Robina and Miriel. They looked at the tent entrance and saw him standing there.

"C-Chrom!" Robin said. "Miriel and I were just discussing our odds in the upcoming fight."

Chrom nodded. "I see. So, how does it look?" Robin and Miriel looked at each other then back at him.

"Well, um," Robin said. "It seems that-"

"Robin and I determined that the upcoming battle was too unpredictable to accurately assess our performance," Miriel said.

"So, that means we might have a good chance?" Chrom asked.

"It's certainly probable." Miriel glanced at Robin who didn't look at all pleased. Miriel ignored him and looked at Chrom. "The Shepherds have proven to be able to surmount overwhelming odds in the past. It is likely we may be able to do so again."

Chrom smiled. "That's good to hear. Thanks you two. I feel much better now." Chrom walked out of the tent leaving the two alone.

"That was a dirty thing to do, Miriel," Robin said.

Miriel raised a brow. "How do you mean?"

"You just went and gave up his hopes. Do you know what it'll do to him if we lose?!"

"'If' is the operative word, Robin. And I told no untruth when I said I was confident in the Shepherds' capability."

"You still should have been honest with him."

"I didn't see you refuting my claims. It seems as we are both at fault for being dishonest."

Robin glared at her. "I didn't know you could be so devious."

Miriel sighed. "I understand your concern. However, Chrom needs to be at his pique if we are to succeed. That includes his mental state as well as physical."

Robin shook his head. "I still don't like it." He grab the map and strategy books. "I'm going back to my tent to make some plans. I hope you know what you're doing." Miriel watched as he stormed out of the tent.

"As do I, Robin. For Chrom's sake if no one else's."

* * *

 **Okay, so since I'm in school, I'm going to try and update on weekends. I'm not saying I will update EVERY week but IF I do update, it will be on weekends.**

 **The next chapter will hopefully finally be something on the romantic side.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disengaging cryo sleep stasis***

 ***Reviving subject nhaer042 in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .***

 **Huh?! Wha?! Where am I? What's going on? Oh well, better check my fanfics. Let's see last update was . . . ALMOST A MONTH AGO?!**

 **Yikes, um, sorry about that, guys. Looks like time slipped away from me. Oh, but look, I have a chapter all ready to go. Just touch it up aaaaand . . .**

 **Ta-da!**

* * *

06

"The hell do you see in him anyway?" Sully asked Cordelia.

Cordelia looked up from her drink and raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You know who I mean. I'm talking about, Robin. Suddenly, you two are all lovey dovey. What gives?"

Sumia and Miriel both looked up from their books, suddenly interested in the conversation. "I've been wondering that too," Sumia said. "Don't get me wrong, you and Robin are an adorable couple, but I always thought you liked Chrom."

Cordelia blushed a little. "W-Well, I did. But-"

"Perhaps Chrom proved too difficult a mate to feasibly obtain," Miriel said.

Cordelia glared at her. "That's not it!"

Sully chuckled. "So it was a rebound. I get it."

"You do not!"

"Oh my," Sumia said. "I never thought you were one to take advantage of someone else' emotions, Cordelia."

Cordelia groaned and rubbed her temples. "I'm not. I'm very happy with Robin." She looked at Sully. "Well, what about you? I always sort of thought you and Chrom would end up together. You've known each other forever."

Sully shrugged. "Well, sure, we have. Maybe in another life I'd end up with him. But Lon'qu is a good guy. Tough, loyal-"

"I would have thought his crippling gynophobia would have prevented any sort of amorous relations," Miriel said.

Sully rolled her eyes. "We're working on it. At least this way I'll never have to worry about him cheating on me." She looked at Sumia. "And you, Missy."

Sumia raised a brow. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. If anyone is settling here, I'd say it's the lady who hooked up with Frederick."

Sumia's mouth dropped open. "I am not settling! Frederick is a very sweet and charming man."

Sully huffed. "I've met rocks that were more charming." Cordelia shrugged but didn't disagree.

"There is a certain abrasive quality to him that makes it difficult to ascertain why one would become attracted to him," Miriel said.

Sumia grumbled and glared at Miriel. "W-Well, what about you, Miriel? You spend an awful lot of time with Chrom. Do you have a crush on him?" Sully and Cordelia looked at Miriel.

"Yeeaah, that's a good point," Sully said.

Cordelia nodded. "I have noticed you watching him more than you do anyone else."

Miriel felt her cheeks get warmer. "My interests in Chrom are purely academic. I would never jeopardize my research with something as childish as a, how you say, crush."

Sully smirked. "I dunno. I don't see you writing as much stuff down in your journal when you're watching him. Looks an aaawful lot like longing gazing to me."

"That is simply-"

"You've also shown a lot more concern for him recently too," Cordelia said.

"Only because-"

"I've seen you go out of your way just to talk to him about more than the rest of us too," Sumia said.

Miriel slammed her book shut. "None of these is adequate proof that I possess any sort of amorous inclination towards Chrom."

"Getting a little defensive aren't you?" Sully asked.

"I am not getting defensive, I-"

"Miriel?" The ladies looked at the doorway and saw Chrom standing there. Miriel's cheeks turned a bright red. "Um, may I ask you something?"

Sully started to snicker while the other two tried to stifle their giggles. Miriel ignored them and tried to compose herself. "Yes, Chrom. How might I be of assistance?"

Now Chrom was starting to blush a little. "Well, um, I was wondering if you have any plans later or something."

Miriel raised her brow. "I don't have any pressing matters that require my immediate attention. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were interested in, um, doing and errand run with me to get some supplies at the local town." Chrom started to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Maybe we could grab something to eat while we're there or something."

"And there it is," Sully said. Cordelia elbowed her.

"Shush!" she said.

Miriel ignored them, her blush starting to get redder. "Um, I-I suppose that would be a frugal use of time." She adjusted her glasses a little. "J-Just allow me to get some things together and I will be with you shortly." Chrom nodded and left.

"Aw, how cute," Sumia said. "You have a date."

"It is not a date," Miriel said.

"Oh, please, like Chrom is really interested in just getting supplies," Sully said. "He asked you to dinner for crying out loud."

"Only because we may be out for a while," Miriel said. "It makes practical sense to get sustenance while we're already out."

"Do you need help to get ready?" Cordelia asked.

Miriel huffed and walked out of the room. "I have no toloerance for such childish behavior anymore."

Meanwhile, Chrom met Robin in the strategy room. "Sooo?" Robin asked. "Did you ask her?"

Chrom shrugged. "Sort of. I told her we were going on a supply run."

Robin raised a brow. "A supply run? Really? That's the best you could do?"

"Shut up, Robin!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! That's my bad. I offer no excuses. Please forgive my laziness and I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha, ha! I'm back. Quick disclaimer: this chapter is a bit of a downer. You have been warned.**

* * *

"There's a good chance Gangrel will have wyvern riders on his side," Robin said. Chrom rubbed his chin and nodded. "Our scouts also report that he has some powerful sages as well as heroes helping him as well." He looked up at Chrom. "We're going to have to at our best for this one."

"Yeah," Chrom said. "I'll tell the others to go and get plenty of rest."

Robin frowned at him. "I hope you're including yourself in that. You haven't slept since we got back."

Chrom sighed. "I've been busy."

"Too busy if you ask me. Do I need to guess why you've been running yourself ragged?"

"Don't pry Robin. Just go and get some rest."

"But Chrom-"

"That's an order, Robin. Go and spend some time with Cordelia or something." The two men glared at each other for a moment.

"Fine," Robin said. "But I'm coming back in an hour. If you're still here, I'm going to drag you back to your quarters myself."

Chrom huffed. "Goodnight, Robin." Robin sighed and left. Chrom looked over the maps and strategy plans again. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I must question the efficiency of your current work environment." Chrom looked up and saw Miriel standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Miriel?" Chrom asked.

"I ran into Robin on the way." Miriel walked into the room and sat across the table from him. "He requested that I knock some sense into you." Chrom raised a brow. "His words not mine."

Chrom rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Miriel."

"You've been uncharacteristically silent ever since Emmeryn's . . .passing." Chrom looked down at the table. "You seem to go out of your way to avoid me in particular. Have I done something to upset you?"

Chrom looked up at her. "Do you remember when I asked you how the plan to rescue Emmeryn was going?" Miriel hesitantly nodded. "You told me we would be able to save her."

Miriel shook her head. "I told you it was probable."

Chrom glared at her and clenched his fist. "You lied either way. Robin told me what the odds really were. We never had a chance."

Miriel sighed. "Chrom, I-"

"Why couldn't you be honest with me, Miriel? I was counting on you and Robin and you gave my hopes up."

Miriel frowned. "I know. But as you said, you were counting on us. I was unable to bring myself to disappoint you. It would have harmed your morale if I had told you the truth."

"So it was better to just lie to me? I'm not a child, Miriel."

"I know and I am deeply sorry." She stood up and started to walk out of the room. "If it helps I will excuse myself from the Shepherds after our next battle with Gangrel."

"Miriel, you don't have to-"

"No. I have proven incapable of being relied upon like you need me to be. This is the most logical option." She walked to the doorway and looked back at him. "I'll be ready to leave early tomorrow. Goodnight, Chrom."

Chrom watched her as she left the room. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes again. "Damn it. What would you do in my shoes, Sister?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the more depressing tine of this one. But don't worry, I plan on lightening thing back up real soon.**


End file.
